lil bro sans
by zcbmnvx
Summary: After so long of letting Sans take care of things, Papyrus decides to take back to the role of older brother, and Sans isn't to happy about the way he does so. Will their friends be able to ease Sans into it now what Pap is basically broadcasting his brothers actual age. not the best summery. Please contact me if you wanna adopt, the story isn't done, but id like it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IM WORKING ON IMPROVING MY SENTENCE STRUCTURE, BUT PLEASE ALSO REMEMBER THAT A LOT OF FAN-FICTION IS MADE OF HEAD CANNONS. MY IDEAS OF HOW I LIKE TO THINK THINGS ARE DO NOT MATCH YOR IDEAS, THAT DOES NOT MEAN ITS WRONG, IT MEANS ITS HEAD-CANNON. **

**ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE, AND WHILE THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY IVE DONE SO FAR, ITS NOT FINISHED. MY STORIES NEVER ARE, AND THEY ARE ALWAYS UP FOR ADOPTION IF SOMEONE WANTS TO MESSAGE ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. LOVE YALL! AND THANKS FOR READING.**

PAPYRUS POV

Another wonderful day in the underground and I get to start off by going to visit my best friend Undyne and her girlfriend Alphes at the labs in Hotland. She and Undyne called and asked if I would go over, they need a favor and I, The Great Papyrus would never deny a friend a request. As I approach the big metal doors of Alphys lab, I can hear the rev of Alphys tools and Undyne's strong voice shouting over it encouraging Alphys and telling her that she is doing a good job, but to make it cooler. I wonder what they're up to. The moment I knock on the door, I am pulled inside by the mighty Undyne and lifted over her head and she runs back inside and throws me on the love seat that the two of them have put in the dark corner of the lab with a TV and snacks as a sort of movies/living room area. I get myself situated and prepare for whatever the two girls have to throw at me.

"Papyrus!" Undyne excitedly shouts at my face, "We were wondering if we could borrow your brother."

Well, that's a new one. "May I ask why you two need sans?" I inquire to them, I may not have a lot of responsibility as an older brother, but I'm not just going to hand my brother over for who knows what without finding out more details just because some friends ask for him.

"Well you see," Alphys started in her usual soft voice. "Undyne and I were going through the junkyard in Waterfall and we found a few trunks full of clothes like cosplay outfits, pajamas, and everyday clothes. As well as some baby booties, bottles, children's toys, and other cute stuff."

"Ok? And this has to do with my brother and I how exactly?" I prompt, as the two girls just stare at me expectantly.

"The stuff is really cute and all, but we're all too big to wear it. And because most of it is children stuff, we tried to think of all the kids in Waterfall, Hotlands, Snowden, and New Home. And all of them were either too big or have some other crazy reason they can't wear the stuff, like extra limbs or scales that tear up the clothes. Then we thought of your little brother, very smart, yet still very young."Undyne explained.

"And most likely very fragile considering neither of you will tell anyone what his HP, defense, or attack is. Anytime someone tries to CHECK him, he puts up a block." Alphys continued.

Bringing my hands together, I let my boney fingers clack in rhythm. "Continue?" I say.

Gaining more confidence, the captain starts pacing, like she's beginning to come up with a game plan."So we were wondering if we can dress up sans." Undyne screeches, pulling out some of the cute outfits to further prompt me into letting them do it.

Taking a look at the soft-looking clothes, I nod my head. "They are very cute. Very well then, we will take the stuff back to my house. Sans is out in the forest practicing knock-knock jokes with the big door down near Home that he has decided to call "mom". So maybe this will be good for him considering he is calling a door mother." I began, getting up from my seat I join Undyne in pacing the floor.

Excited, Alphys begins rushing around to get things gathered. "But I, the great papyrus, never do things halfway. We will need other things. Alphys, do you think you can make some soft, tall, light blue guard rail's we could put on his bed as a sort of crib. Maybe we can also build a changing table and a high chair. But for the changing table, we will need diapers. We are going all the way ladies!" I cheer with my gloved fist in the air, Alphys, and Undyne giving excited cheers behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IM WORKING ON IMPROVING MY SENTENCE STRUCTURE, BUT PLEASE ALSO REMEMBER THAT A LOT OF FAN-FICTION IS MADE OF HEAD CANNONS. MY IDEAS OF HOW I LIKE TO THINK THINGS ARE DO NOT MATCH YOUR IDEAS, THAT DOES NOT MEAN ITS WRONG, IT MEANS ITS HEAD-CANNON. **

**ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE, AND WHILE THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I'VE DONE SO FAR, IT'S NOT FINISHED. MY STORIES NEVER ARE, AND THEY ARE ALWAYS UP FOR ADOPTION IF SOMEONE WANTS TO MESSAGE ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. LOVE YALL! AND THANKS FOR READING.**

SANS POV

Ahh, it's always nice to talk to "mom". The lady behind the door isn't really my mom, but it's nice to pretend I have one. Making my way back to my sentry post, I checked around me for prying eyes before I teleport to the edge of the forest leading into Snowdin. Walking up to the two-story, lit up house at the edge of town, I take out my house keys and put them in the lock, closing my eyes as I open the door. The warmth from the house and the smell of spaghetti washing over me as I step in.

"Papyrus, I'm home." I call softly as I kick off my slippers and leave them by the door. As I waited for a response, the welcoming feeling of home slowly gave way to the dark silence that was returned to me.

"Pap? Bro, if you're here say something because as much as I would love to walk into the safety of our home, it's beginning to seem like someone has been cooking up some spook-etti in here." I hear a muffled yet familiar whine from upstairs as a response to my joke so I know that Pap is up there. But just one problem.

"Pappy, what are you doing in my room?" I call as I make my way up the stairs. My door was shut as usual, but the lights that usually flame up from under my door are now giving off a soft blue color. Summoning a bone, I make sure the handle is not hot or electrified, or that someone isn't holding it closed when I try to open it. When I'm sure it's safe to open, I slowly peek into my room. I can't really see much due to the new curtains in my room blocking out the light, but I do see a tall figure sit up from a chair by my bed that hadn't been there before either.

"Hello Sans, did you have fun talking to the door again?" Papyrus's voice circles around me as his silhouette comes closer.

"Umm, ya. I always have fun talking to the lady behind the door." I respond, a suspicious tone of voice taking over as I feel dread crawling up my back, this isn't normal, especially for papyrus to go into my room without permission. He knows I like my personal space.

"Sans, there is no woman back there. Home has been abandoned for many years and no one can open that door." Paps scolds as he moves to stand in front of me. I squint up at him, still trying to see him better in the dark room. Once I'm sure I'm looking at him in the eyes, I respond.

"Ya well, she lives back there, she takes care of some flowers in the ruins. She has a pretty laugh, she likes to bake, and she lets me call her mom. Now, do you care to explain what you're doing in my room and why it, along with the rest of the house is so dark?" I ask, breathing taking a deep breath in from my nose only for another realization to hit me.

"And why does my room smells like paint and baby powder? That's a pretty weird combo, especially since the whole house usually smells of spaghetti." I say as I begin to feel around for the light switch.

"Well." I hear Papyrus start.

"Undyne and Alphys called me over because they found a few boxes full of things that they thought you may like. After asking me if it would be okay, we redecorated your room and brought the stuff here." He explains as I see his shadow kneel before me and slip his hands under my arms to lift me and hold me to his chest before I could locate the switch on the wall, it feels like some things have been hung up. Huffing a bit, I just decide to get comfy as I let a frown slip onto my face.

"Well, while that's all good and fine, don't you think you should have asked me before you went and changed up my room?" I ask. Honestly, I don't really mind that he fixed up my room, that just means it's clean now, but to go into my space without letting me know?

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much little brother, or at least you will grow to eventually." Paps says calmly, but to me, it sounded dangerous.

"What do you mean Pap?" I ask as I leaned back a bit so I can really see his face.

"Well." He replies softly as he tightens his grip on me and begins to move to where I was once standing and flips on the lights. Now finally able to see my room I gasp and wish he had left them off. My bed, which used to be just a mattress on the floor, is now on a bed frame, effectively making the bed taller than me. And if that wasn't strange enough, it now has guard rails on the side with only a small section near the bottom of the bed open to get in and out, but it looks like it can be closed from the outside, and it has a planetary mobile over it, making it look like a crib. The wood of the bed was light blue, with dark blue bed sheets that matched the ombre walls. A black fuzzy rug now sits in the middle of my room with a toy chest at the end of the bed and a yellow and orange closet against the wall. Looking up at the ceiling, I see its black with stars all over it. The chair pap had been sitting in earlier had now been identified as a rocking chair and finally, I see a tall, soft-looking changing table lining the far wall that brought not only the room together, but a blush to my face.

"What in the world?" I gasp as Pap, still holding me, turns me around in his arms so that my back is to his chest.

"Actually brother, I was rather going for 'out of this world', you do like space quite a lot don't you brother? Isn't it wonderful!" He asks as he jumps in place excitedly.

"Not really the word I would use to describe it." I reply, but Papyrus is too excited to hear me as he races over to the bed and gently puts me inside before closing the opening and dashing off the other end of the bed to the toy chest and back to me, arms full of stuffed animals.

"Look, brother, these are all for you!" he says as he dumps the toys on me before running to the closet. I have to dig myself up from the pile of soft creatures and by the time I make it out, Papyrus is back with a large variety of nightclothes, all of them footie-pajamas.

"Which one do you want to wear tonight brother? This one glows in the dark, this one has a hood with wolf ears, this one has gloves attached, actually ya, you can wear the gloved ones tonight, its cute and it'll make it harder for you to hold things and turn the doorknob, so I know you won't go running off." He goes off in rapid-fire motion, not letting me get a word in otherwise as he puts the chosen pair of pajamas on the rail of the bed before putting the others away.

His next stop seemed to be the changing table and I knew I had to hide. Panicking, I forgot I could have just teleported to Grillbys or something, but instead, I buried myself back under the stuffed animal pile to hide from view. Listening closely, I heard Paps steps draw closer to the bed. I am so not going to risk moving even an inch and stay as still as possible as I feel Papyrus place something in the bed with me. Waiting, the room suddenly gets very quiet. I don't think I heard Paps walkout so the silence seems a bit suspicious.

Deciding to chance it, I moved one of the toys in front of my eyes to peek out and am suddenly grabbed and wrapped up in long arms as my brother, who was apparently waiting just by the bed.

"Look, bro, is this really necessary?" I say, panicking just a little as I struggle to get out of his arms when he begins walking over to the changing table, where I see he has set out a plush diaper and the pajamas he picked out.

"Wait! Pap, Papyrus really. This is a lot and I think we should talk about this!" I kick as he stands before the table and turns me to face him.

"Sans, stop. I'm just going to change you and then we will go downstairs to eat." Papyrus says calmly as he places me onto my back on the table, but I'm not going to go down without at least a struggle. I try to move to sit up but his hand is suddenly on my chest, gently holding me down.

"Papyrus nooo, this is ridiculous!" I whine.

"I know, one would think you would stop struggling by now, I haven't seen you move this much in a while." He retorts. I growl back at him with a hard

"NO! I don't mean how I'm acting because I think this is a reasonable reaction to what you're doing! I mean how yo.." I am suddenly cut off by a green and yellow pacifier being popped in my mouth.

"Oh, Sans! Little brother you really must calm down. This isn't so bad and I'm only treating you your age. You're only a little over 80 years old, nowhere near being out of striped shirts, most monsters your age are still being bottle-fed. And I'm sure many believe you to be older because they never see your shirt under your jacket, this really should have been your normal from the beginning. I let you slide with too much. There is nothing going on that would warrant such a tantrum. Now, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat, relax, and go to bed." Pap says, looking me in the eye.

"You know I would never do anything to harm you on purpose little brother, and I'm afraid that my negligence at being more of a caregiver has done some harm. So just calm down."

I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I take some deep breaths and calm down at his soft tone of voice. Keeping still as he moved the hand keeping me to the table away, and hovered a moment before moving to open the diaper and remove my pants. This is way too embarrassing, so I cover my face with my hands. I don't want to watch pap strip away such a large chunk of my dignity. Feeling the soft garment tighten around my hips, I opened my eyes again and stare up at Papyrus as he helps me sit upright and he moves away from the table. I silently watch his movements as he hums his theme abs the pajamas from earlier off the stand, before making his way back to me.

"Ok Sans, stand up." He coos to me as he hoists me up and helps me slip into the bottom of the one-piece pajamas.

"Arms up Sansy." He prompts again, poking my ribs and earning a quick giggle from me. Giving me a soft smile, he removes my fluffy blue jacket and white turtleneck and finishes fastening up the footie pajamas.

"There you are Sansy. All nice and warm in your p.j.'s."

I try to pull the pacifier from my mouth to ask how long he intended to keep us up, but the mittens attached to the PJs made it near impossible for me to grab and hold anything. I instead allow my eye to start glowing a bright baby blue and move my hand to grab the pacifier with my magic and speak.

"Pap, this is silly. How long do you intend to keep this up?" Although papyrus didn't seem to be listening, too distracted on the phone he pulled out as soon as he was done dressing me.

"Right!" Pap said, snapping his phone shut and making his way back over to me. Scooping me up in his arms, plucking the pacifier from where it was floating and putting it back in my mouth, and walking out of the room without missing a beat.

"Down we go to eat Sansy." Pap said in a singsong voice, walking down the dark stairs into the general area of the kitchen. The whole house is still in the dark except for my room, Pap gently places me on something warm and soft. Whatever it is it makes a rather nice seat. Pap is probably going to start cooking, and it's been a pretty weird day, so a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

Closing my eyes and leaning back, I can see that Pap turns on the lights through my lids and take comfort in the familiar sounds of Pap moving around the kitchen. I give a soft sigh and hear a few unfamiliar noises. A high-pitched whining noise, that sounds like a teapot. The clink of plastic against the glass. Pap shushing, who is the shushing? I didn't say anything. Cracking my eyes open, I see him mouth 'he's waking up, Don't move', then he looks right at me and whispers "hush Sansy. Just sleep for a bit longer. I'm almost done".

Now, normally I would have done just that, if not for how odd my brother was acting. I forgot that the pacifier was in my mouth, so when I tried to ask who he was talking to, it just came out in a tired whine. Still keeping his eyes on me half laps one arm over the other, making a rocking motion and then I begin to move. His magic isn't activated, so who's rocking me? Looking up, I'm greeted with a calm face of Undyne as she looks down at me.

Reasonably, I freak the heck out. Reaching my arms out to Papyrus, I spit out the pacifier and shout "Oh stars, Undyne put me down. Papyrus why didn't you tell me she was here! It's embarrassing enough with just you, I certainly didn't want anyone else to see me like this! Put me down!"

Struggling and shouting, I can feel Undyne hold me tighter so I don't fall. I also feel tears creeping up in my eye sockets at the situation.

"Sans calm down, after they spent all morning helping me set up, it would be rude if I didn't have them stay for lunch." Wait a second.

"Hold on pap, they?" I shout looking around frantically until my eyes stop on Alphys. She smiles at me shyly and gives me a small wave.

"Ohhh stars, nooooo." I cry finally giving up on holding back the tears and just putting my gloved hands to my face and cry. No use to hold them back anymore might as well pour another glass full of my dignity is down the metaphorical drain.

"What's up with him?" I hear Undyne ask as she begins to rock me gently again.

"Well, he hasn't eaten and didn't get much of a nap. I think he's just feeling a bit overwhelmed." Papyrus response. I hear him walk over and pick something up beside me. The water faucet then turns on and off after a moment and Pap is back next to Undyne and I, and the pacifier is back in my mouth. The stale taste of warm water lingering on it.

"Alphys, why don't you take him to the living room and read to him or something, so papyrus and I can finish lunch faster." Undyne said as she stood up.

"O-oh um, alright." I can feel myself being passed over and I refuse to move.

"Um Sans, we're in the living room, you can take your hands off your eyes now." I hear Alphys stutter. Taking my hands down I glare up at Alphys before making to move off her lap. But her grip slightly tightens around my waist and she moves me back to lay on my back against her. Growling at my breath, I went again spit out the pacifier and continue struggling against the bigger monster.

"Alphys put me down, I am going to find my shorts and jacket and then I'm leaving." My angry words didn't seem to faze her as she holds me still.

"Sans, while I know this is quite sudden."

"No, you think?" I cut her off. Once again unphased, she holds me still and continues.

"As I was saying. I know this is sudden but is it really so bad that you have to act like this towards Papyrus, Undyne, and I?" Alphys asks.

"Alphys this is humiliating. I don't want this." I whine.

"And what do you think makes this bad?" Alphys questions as she turned me to face her.

"Alphys I'm wearing children's clothes and garments."

"It's not like you're anywhere near too old for them." She retorts.

"He keeps putting a stupid pacifier in my mouth."

" You have been acting pretty testy, it comes you down a bit. Any other complaints?"

"Of course!" I cry, which in retrospect probably wasn't really helping my case.

"It's not fair Alphys. I love Papyrus, he's everything to me. But he's never been much of a big brother. It's always been me! I'm the one with all the jobs. I'm the one reading bedtime stories at night. I'm the one who's always protecting him and watching out for him. Everything down to the little things he doesn't even think about! I don't think it's fair for him to suddenly switch things up on me when everything is fine the way it is!" I cry, finally allowing the dam to burst. Putting my gloves and hands back of my eyes, I try to hold back tears and I feel Alphys hold me close. She then whispers calmly.

"S-Sans, I understand that you are OK with the routine you have set for yourself. But you must also understand that he wants to protect you too. You're the reason he wants to join the Royal guard so bad. He wants to take back a role that was never supposed to be yours in the first place, and you're not comfortable with that. I understand, but I promise that papyrus, Undyne, and I will do everything we can to ease you into this comfortably." Alphys said calmly, hugging me close.

"Wait, you an Undyne are in on this too? Like aside from finding the stuff in the first place and helping Pap put it together, you're going to do more?" I question.

"Of course Sansy. Someone has to watch you and Pap can't." Great, just great. The last of my dignity, gone, taken by potential babysitters. I was so busy wallowing in my thoughts, I didn't even see Undyne walk in until she roughly picked me up and tossed me in the air.

"Come on small fry! I hope you got a good cry up and out because lunch is served!" she yelled, holding me at arm's length over her head before moving me to be held at her hip.

Walking us back into the kitchen, Undyne placed me, surprisingly gently, into a high chair between her and Papyrus as Pap placed the food on the table. Placing a small orange bowl of spaghetti in front of me, Pap turns and asks, "Are you feeling better brother?" Looking over to Alphys for a bit of confidence, I'm not my head at my brother. "Good, then dig in everyone!" Pap shouts, motioning to the plates of pasta before us.

Looking at my fork, then to my glove hands, I know full well that I won't be able to hold the utensil. So instead I opt for just picking up the whole bowl and slurping down the food. Bringing the bowl up to my face and taking a big gulp, I hear a gasp, a giggle, and a loud surprised "Sans!". Putting the bowl back down, I looked around the table before asking "What?" At their astounded faces.

"Brother, why didn't you use your fork?" Pap asked as he moved to wipe for sauce off my face.

"I wouldn't have been able to hold it Pap, mitten hands remember. I figured it was either that or use my hands to just scoop it up."

Laughing, Undyne picked up my fork, swirled some spaghetti on it, and held it up to my face. "Or you could've just asked for help your little blueberry." She grins.

I consider smacking the fork out of the guard's hands before I look over at Alphys and remember that they only wanted to help. Opening my mouth, I lean forward and take the bite provided for me before I hear the gasp yet again.

"Sans, open again please." Alphys timidly requests. Assuming they mean my mouth, I do so and almost immediately, the fish and dinosaur have their faces right in mine. "I didn't even know Sans could open his mouth."

"I know! Look at how sharp his teeth are, and he has a magic tongue." Undyne replies excitedly just as my stomach rumbles and Pap intervenes.

"Now are you two going to feed him, or look into his mouth, because he is hungry." He says, hands on his hips.

"Sorry Pap, it's just so cool to see, but a happy, full Sans is even better." She shouts as she once again gets a fork full of pasta and feeds it to me.

After lunch, we all made our way into the living room. Pap had placed me on his lap and we were watching Mettaton's killer robot cooking show. I was having a good time barely listening to the robot talk and instead visualizing the mechanics and explosive ingredients Mettaton had on screen and picking them apart. While Pap doesn't remember dad, I do, and I remember us sitting down after a long day and discussing the working mechanisms of things we saw that day and how we could improve on them. While I was, and still am, more interested in quantum physics than mechanics, I still find it relaxing to think about the moving parts. With the warmth wrapped around me and a full stomach, I finally close my eyes and doze off to the droning sound of the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

PAPS POV

I watched as Sans slowly fell asleep and held him close. I can't believe I have missed out on this for so long. Sans should have been receiving all of the great and wonderful love and attention I can provide long ago. But instead I was off, running around and leaving Sans, my poor baby brother, to watch over things. I fully intend to make up for it tenfold. I was pulled away from my thoughts by Undyne as she waved to me.

"What is it Undyne?" I whisper, or at least try to. Which ends with Sans shifting a bit from the noise.

"Shush." She replies, motioning to Sans and then to Alphys, who is next to me. It took me a second, but I finally deciphered what she wanted me to do and gently passed sans to Alphys, making sure he was comfortable, and followed Undyne out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Now, what could be the problem Undyne?" I ask my dear friend.

"Ok, so I can Understand why you may have forgotten cuz I nearly did too. But you and I still have a meeting with King Asgore in like two hours." The captain replied.

Oh no! I completely forgot! Coming up with a quick solution I suggest "Well, maybe Alphys would babysit for a few hours?"

"Nope, Alphys has to go to give a lab report."

Darn. "Well it's far to last minute to get a baby-sitter. What should I do?" I ask, beginning to panic. I know I've left sans home alone before, but I just promised to take care of him. I can't leave him alone now.

"Chill Papyrus." Undyne breathed out, seeing my apparent panic. "The king loves kids, I'm sure he would be thrilled to hang with the little punk for a while. He may not want to give him back." Undyne laughs, putting me at ease.

"Well that's great! I will go pack Sans a bag, it's a long trek to Asgore's castle so we should leave now." I call, quietly moving past Sans and Alphys to head up the stairs to Sans' room. After packing up some toys, extra clothes, and a few bottles, I go back down the stairs to meet Undyne and Alphys on the couch. Gently scooping Sans up, I wrapped him tightly in a soft blue, green, and orange blanket and hold him close to my chest. Undyne held Sans' bag as we walk through Snowdin to get to the river person.

TIME SKIP

"Finally!" I sigh.

"It sure was hard getting past MTT hotel without waking Sans. Good thing Alphys has a pass for the back entrance." Undyne sighs, crossing her arms and glancing over at Sans.

"Well, at least we made it here without, um, a-any mishaps." Alphys comments before she knocks on the large doors just past judgement hall. A dull, yet soft thumping noise could be heard from the other side before the doors gracefully swung open, revealing the large king on the other side.

"Ahh, hello. Welcome friends, won't you come in, I have prepared some tea and a nice picnic table for us to talk at." King Asgore spoke softly to us as he ushered us in and lead us to the table. As we were walking, Asgore began to make some small talk. "Doctor Alphys, it is so good to see you again my dear. I hope your doing well?" he asked.

"Um, well, yes. Yes, thank you for asking your highness. I trust t-that your doing alright as well?" She stuttered out.

"Haha yes, I am thank you. I have been looking forward to your visit all week. I any not understand much about the science behind our lovely underground, but am excited to go over lab reports with you and see what improvements we can make to make the underground better for my people." The king exclames.

As they continue their pleasantries, I focus my attention on Sans. They're not exactly keeping quiet and I would like to keep him asleep for a while longer. He needs his rest.

"Young Undyne, you are looking well. I trust those cooking lessons you have told me about are going well?" Asgore then questions the guard captain.

"Of course Fluffybuns! One or two fires never hurt." Undyne replies hotly, causing Sans to stir a bit in my arms. Holding him close, I rock him gently until his breathing evens out again.

"Ah, hello, you must be the great Papyrus, the sentry and guard in training doing the cooking lessons with Undyne." Asgore says as he moves to walk near me.

Moving Sans to be cradled in one arm, I reached out with the other to shake the boss monsters hand. "Yes, I am indeed Papyrus, it is an honor to formally meet you King Asgore." I greet enthusiastically, but not loud enough to wake Sans.

Finally noticing the wrap in my arms, the King stops to kneel down from his impressive height to get a better look and asks me, "Oh my. Who is this adorable sleepy little bundle."

"Oh, this would be my little brother Sans. I hope you don't mind that I brought him your majesty. But I unfortunately did not have a sitter available." I explain.

"Oh, of course I don't mind. I find it interesting though. I know another Skeleton by the name of Sans. Although he is my judge here, and from what I understand has many other jobs. Who would have thought Sans was such a common name." The Goat monster says, thinking aloud.

Giving a bit of a shaky smile, Undyne speaks up about the king's musings. "About that Asgore. I'm gonna have to discharge Sans from every position he has in the underground and while I had no idea he was you judge, whatever that is, i'm gonna have to recommend that you relieve him of that position as well." She explains

Giving a confused and concerned look, Asgore stands back up to get a better look at everyone. "Whatever for Undyne? He has stations all over the underground and as for his role as Judge. It's not really something I can just pass on to another monster, it's a gift that only one special monster is born with at a time. It's unclear who the next judge will be until the last Judge has passed and the baby born at the time of their passing develop their magic properly." He explains.

Giving each other worried looks, I see Alphys step forward a bit. "You see your majesty, Undyne and I were under the impression that sans was much older than he actually is. I know he has a degree in quantum physics, and according to the notes left at in the lab from the previous royal scientist, he had an assistant in Sans. So I assumed he was well out of striped shirts considering the amount of time and level of difficulty of those things." she trailed off.

Moving to continue where Alphys left off, Undyne spoke up as well. "He also has shown great skill with his attacks, and while he has never let me 'check' him to see that his HoPe, attack, and defence are at, he also never asked for a position as a guard. I figured a sentry would be good enough."

I suppose it's my turn to fess up. "I knew sans did all those things, but I never questioned why everyone let him do what he does because I did the same. I never enforced him wearing striped shirts or sweaters because he loves his jacket so much that I didn't want to take it from him. And both Sans and I were so concerned with me and what I wanted that neither of us focused on what Sans needed and I guess what i'm trying to get at is, Sans isn't a common name. The little one I have here is Undynes sentry, Alphys' science buddy, and your Judge. He's just too young to be doing any of those things and I've only just now decided on enforcing that he act his age." I say sadly as I uncover Sans' face for Asgore to see.

"Well, that certainly is a lot to take in and indeed very serious. You are doing all you can to remedy this, correct?" The King asks deeply.

"Yes, your highness." We all respond quickly

"Well then that is all we can do. I would also like to offer my services as a sitter should you ever need it. I would love the company while I work." He says with a soft smile.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I glance up at the King with a small smile. "That would be much appreciated my King."

"Would you mind if I hold him a while?" The boss monster asks

With little doubt in my mind I give a cheery "Of course! I'm sure Sans would love your warm fur." And pass the sleepy bundle to the much larger monster. I watch as the king gently pulls Sans closer to himself and wraps his arms protectively around him.

"Oh my," Asgore whispers. "I should have guessed he was so young with how small he is, but I suppose none of us thought to much into it. I can easily hold all of him in one paw. We haven't even made it to the table yet and we have already discussed and sorted out so much. Let's continue the rest of this conversation over tea." Asgore says, walking away with Sans to a table he had set up in his garden.

Following behind him, Alphys, Undyne, and I all gave each other relieved smiles. Glad that the first conversation had gone so well. Pulling up a chair, we officially begin our meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

SANS POV

Stars that was a good nap. I dont think ive ever felt so relaxed. Whatever Pap has me laying on sure is soft and warm. Stirring a bit, I push my face into the warmth and sigh. This is Nice. The scent of tea, the sound of talking, the strong and rhythmic sole beat pulsing in my ear, it's all an absolute lullaby. Yup, because pillows totally have soul beats. Alright, time to see who Pap has passed me on to this time.

Moving my face out of the soft safety, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Okey, I see Pappy passing Alphys a cup of sugar. Undyne is facing me and talking, but is obviously not talking to me. So if not these three, then who? Looking up, I take in the sight of big horns, a big beard, and big kind eyes. Nope, this is a lot of nope going on here. If Pap thinks he can just pass me off from person to person, then he's got another thing coming.

"No, no, done, i'm done here." I say with an even tone of voice as I try to pull myself out of the strong furry arms. The King, Papyrus has put me in the arms of the king. What was he thinking!? "Put me down please" I say as I reach for the floor.

"Sans, don't be rude. I apologize for his behavior King Asgore, he isn't really good about being held by strangers, or being around strangers in general."

I hear Pap say as I feel big furry arms lift me and pass me over to someone else. Once i've been settled down, I look up and see im now with Undyne. I can live with this. Turning to face my brother, I set him with an even look. "In my defence bro, i'm not used to being held by anyone but you. It's not a thing with strangers cuz I know everyone in here. It's a thing with you going full throttle into this like its normal." I say before I turn and lay my head in Undyne's arms, hiding my face from Papyrus and Asgore.

"Oh, of course. Golly I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I apologize for not taking that into account little one. Would you forgive me?" Asgore asks patiently.

I feel all eyes on me at this point, so I try to bury myself into the warriors clothing, but I feel her lean over and whisper to me.

"Come on Sans, just say you accept his apology and get it over with. Plus you should maybe say sorry to Papyrus for that glare, you know he doesn't mean to upset you and I think you may have hurt his feelings a bit. Once you get that done I'll grab a blanket and we can cover you up, it'll be fine."

Going back up, she turns me around in her lap to face Asgore and Pap again. Taking a breath, I say "Sorry for the attitude Papyrus, i'll do better. And I accept your apology Asgore, but I have to ask. Now that you know, does that mean I have to stop being the Judge?" I ask timidly.

"No, little one. You will not lose your position as Judge. It is not a position anyone can just pass around. It just means that if I should need your skills as the Judge, I will simply accompany you." He explains.

Relieved, I settle down again and Undyne reaches over to a bag next to her, pulls out a small blanket, and covers me with it.

"Hey Alphys, do you have that color box thing with you?" I hear her ask across the table.

"Yes, U-Undyne. Here." Alphys shudders before I hear something slide across the table.

"Here little bud, you can play with this." Undyne says as she passes me the cube under the blanket. Looking at it, I recognize the puzzle cube as the one Alphys keeps on her desk in the lab. Fiddling with it, I settle down against Undyne and play. About 10 minutes and three rubix designs later, I get bored and hungry. Lifting up the blanket a bit, I move to get Undyne's attention.

"Whats up little man?" She asks when she finally looks down at me.

"Can I get down please?" I ask turning myself to look up at her properly.

"Of course, don't go too far and take this with you." Undyne says as she places me on the floor and hands me a bottle of juice. I wonder if she knew I was hungry. Walking off, I look back to see Paps and Undyne going over training while Alphys is organizing some papers.

I walk out the big door and down judgment hall. Taking one last glance around, I take a shortcut back to the house and into my newly renovated room. Going to the closet on the back wall i open it and look around for my Jacket. Putting it on over my pajamas once i've found it, I then walked back down stairs to get my shoes on. Taking a sip of apple juice from the bottle I was given, I take another shortcut to my, or what once was my sentry post nearest the bridge in Snowdin.

Crossing over the bridge, I walk past the many trees before coming up on two large doors. I go up to the doors and lean back on them, taking a hand out of my pocket to knock on the door. "Knock knock." I begin, waiting patiently for a response.

"Whos there?" A happy voice calls from the other side. Grinning to myself, I move on with the joke.

"Candice." I say grinning.

"Candice who?" the voice responds.

"Candice day get any weirder?" I return. The laugh from the other side comes through clear and high before the monster on the other side calms down again.

"Hello again my child, It is not often you visit me so much in one day. What seems to be the problem?" The voice I have recognized so well and have come to call mother asks.

"While I was gone today, my brother went and decided to change everything up. My room, my jobs, my role in the house. And he didn't even try to talk to me about it. I've been trying to flow with it, but he isn't even letting me ease into this, just expects me to make like an ice-cube and be chill with it." I vent to the woman.

"My child, what is it that he has changed that has you so worked up?" she asked. I guess she's right to ask. I didn't really give her much information so she can't give proper advice.


End file.
